


Amulet of Time

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, RK1700 Week, RK1700 Week 2018, Synthwave inspired, free prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: This one minuscule of a second.It’s eternity.He is timeless.I am infinite.





	Amulet of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least the free choice! It’s been a wild ride to churn out these stories! Especially since I joined in last minute lmao. But it’s been wonderful to see so much content for this pair! :D
> 
> Also sorry this one (and the last prompt) were so late! Depression and anxiety are the best.. said no one ever (눈_눈;)
> 
> Inspired by listening to this : https://youtu.be/xSx91MoKBlU
> 
> I randomly wrote this as just a fiction piece and decided to use it for the RK1700 freebie. :)
> 
> Title also from that album “Lost Tape” by mezhdunami. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! And again thanks for all the love! :3

“Fuck it man, let’s go cruising.”

He laughs a sharp bitter sound as he flicks his cigarette butt down to the ground, grinding his heel into the burning ashes. 

I roll my eyes at his incredulous smile. 

“Fuck it, lets go,” I reply. 

We blast along the highways, wind whipping through the windows tossing our hair. Untangling our thoughts. Untangling our minds. 

He keeps his hand out the window, waving it up and down against the wind current. 

The radio blares, but I can’t hear a thing over his sharp laugh and biting eyes. 

We stop at a red light, freaks and geeks roaming the sidewalk even at this late hour. He calls a couple of pretty boys over to flirt only to spur their advances as we speed through the green lit intersection. 

I take curves a little too loose and fast, trying to speed us away from the city’s neon facade. 

//

The bar’s dimly lit when we stride in and park ourselves near the ratty jukebox. 

He slips out of the booth to slide a couple of dingy dollar bills into the money slot. Trash techno warbles through the busted up speakers but it’s enough. 

It’s enough to see him silhouetted against the odd halo of dim watt bulbs. 

It’s enough to see him dance.

It’s enough for him to lose himself.

It’s enough to see him. 

I tap my feet in time but make no move to join him. He’s all jagged edges and smooth seduction. He tosses his hair back and meets my eyes. He doesn’t indicate what he wants, but I know him well enough. He keeps dancing, eyes never leaving mine. 

As the song fades out, he walks back to me, grabbing my hand pulling me against him, with him..

Back to the dance floor. 

Another hypnotic beat and a quick sway of his hips has sealed my fate. 

Everything else falls away. It’s only he and I here, in this moment. 

This one minuscule of a second. 

It’s eternity. 

He is timeless. 

I am infinite. 

He grins, that chilly twitch of his lips, pulling me in, dragging me down. 

I press my lips against his. 

Bewitching. 

Enticing. 

We are one in this moment that escapes us even as we experience it. 

He leans away, brown eyes glittering dangerously in the low light. 

“Let’s go cruising,” he says. 

“Let’s go” is all I can say. 

The highways and byways are always open.

**Author's Note:**

> Nines is the first person character, just in case there is any confusion. 
> 
> Also, first time writing present tense. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
